Tu juventud, mi experiencia y ellos
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Harry y Scorpius son una pareja de recién casados… pero ahora se les viene el mundo encima, cuando todos se enteren de su nuevo estado civil y el particular estado de Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu juventud, mi experiencia y ellos**

 **Resumen** : Harry y Scorpius son una pareja de recién casados… pero ahora se les viene el mundo encima, cuando todos se enteren de su nuevo estado civil y el particular estado de Scorpius.

 **Categorías** : Harry Potter

 **Personajes** : Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

 **Capitulo** : 1/4

 **Completa** : Sí

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 _ **De regreso a Hogwarts**_

Cuando llegamos al colegio, no esperábamos que las cosas estuvieran de esa manera. Normales.

No sabía, pero se esperaba que ya todo el mundo supiera de nuestra nueva condición civil, pero evidentemente mis padres se habían encargado muy bien de ocultar la noticia de mi matrimonio.

-¿Te esperabas otra cosa, verdad? -le pregunte a mi esposo, que parecía tanto o más sorprendido que yo.

Harry me miró y asintió.

-Supongo que tus padres lo hicieron -me respondió soltando el aire.

-Lógicamente -le dije caminando junto a él-, no creo que estén muy a gusto de dar una entrevista para anunciar nuestro enlace.

-Aunque sería ciertamente divertido.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Harry y me fijé que no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, tomando en cuenta que a esas horas los chicos y profesores debían estar en el gran comedor, desayunando antes de las primeras clases, y aproveché para besar a Harry.

Como era de esperarse, Harry no se regodeó en recibir tal muestra de cariño de mi parte. Estaba completamente obsesionado con mis labios. Lo demostraba cada vez que me asaltaba o cuando se quedaba mirándome por largos minutos. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y empezamos a caminar por el colegio.

Dumbledore le había mandado una carta a Harry el día anterior. Al parecer, la habitación que compartiría con mi esposo ya estaba lista y nuestro equipaje sería enviado inmediatamente allá.

-Me encanta esto, pero es hora de que entres al Gran Comedor -me dijo con su voz apasionada.

-Bien, pero almorzaremos juntos.

-Como tú quieras -me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente -. Yo iré enseguida a mi salón, para que no nos vean entrar juntos.

-Sí, entre más se demoren en saber de nuestro matrimonio, más tranquilos estaremos.

-Por eso te amo -me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo -. Nos vemos.

Lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo y yo me dirigí al gran comedor, a ver si lograba comer algo antes de clases. Habíamos desayunado un café, y ciertamente no creía alcanzar a estar sin alimentos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando entré al lugar, este era un hervidero de chismes, como siempre, así que ignoré cualquier cosa y me dirigí a donde estaba Albus, que no paraba de coquetear con el nuevo aprendiz de mi esposo. Yue Tsukishiro. Me senté sin que lo notara y me acerqué para hablarle al oído.

-No creo que sea muy prudente que mires de esa manera al nuevo asistente de tu padre.

Como esperaba, Albus saltó y se cubrió la oreja, mientras se ponía completamente rojo ante mis palabras.

-No lo estoy mirando de manera diferente.

-Sí lo haces, y lo sabes -le dije mientras tomaba una tostada y le ponía un poco de mermelada de damascos-. Miras a Tsukishiro desde que estabas en tercero.

-Uy, eso sonó sobreprotector ¿No será que estas empezando a asumir tu rol en mi vida? -me preguntó moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-No -le dije mirándolo significativamente-. Y prefiero que no hablemos de esto aquí. Hay demasiados oídos y no quiero que se filtre información innecesaria sobre nuestra nueva relación.

Albus se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, teníamos pociones las primeras dos horas, así que no vería a Harry hasta el almuerzo. De verdad lo echaba de menos.

¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado de esa manera en tan poco tiempo?

Estaba seguro que Harry estaba igual de enamorado de mí y me lo había demostrado desde que me conoció. Sé que en un principio fue muy arriesgado. Harry tiene la edad de mi padre, pero no lo pude evitar. Fue mi héroe de la infancia, el hombre más poderoso que había conocido. Nunca fui de esos chicos que idolatraban a sus padres, y sé que mi padre lo sabe y me lo reprocha hasta cierto punto, pero luego lo conocí en persona. Era un padre amoroso, se preocupa de James, Albus y Lily. Sé que ellos son como son gracias a sus enseñanzas. Es un hombre integro, comentario que mi padre no comparte al haberse casado conmigo, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? amo a mi esposo tal y como es.

-Es hora de que entremos, papá -me dijo Albus al oído y yo miré a los lados con miedo. De verdad no quiero que nadie lo sepa aun.

-Albus -le advertí-, te lo dije.

-Sí, pero no había nadie cerca y tenía que obtener mi pequeña venganza por lo del comedor.

-Eres una serpiente -le dije apretando los dientes.

-Gracias -me dijo prepotente antes de entrar al salón de pociones.

Este año empezaba nuestro último curso. El ultimo en Hogwarts y yo ya estaba casado.

Continuación...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu juventud, mi experiencia y ellos**

 **Resumen** : Harry y Scorpius son una pareja de recién casados… pero ahora se les viene el mundo encima, cuando todos se enteren de su nuevo estado civil y el particular estado de Scorpius.

 **Categorías** : Harry Potter

 **Personajes** : Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

 **Capitulo:** 2/4

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 **Primera sorpresa**

Si pensé en algún momento que las cosas serían fáciles para mí o mi marido, estaba muy equivocado. Lo primero fue el poco tiempo que teníamos para compartir. ¡Demonios! Lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos y no podía por que, o estaba él en clases o estaba yo ocupado con mis deberes.

-No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo, amor -me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Pero no es justo, Harry -le dije mientras me volteaba y me colgaba de su cuello -. No podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Sabíamos que algo por el estilo pasaría cuando nos casamos. Estamos empezando tu último año y ya luego podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-¿Pero cómo? Después yo estaré lejos y...

-Y yo dejaré mi puesto para que pasemos más tiempos juntos.

Creo que en ese momento yo me encontraba completamente sorprendido, por que Harry sonrió y me besó. Podía sentir todo su cariño en una simple caricia.

-¿De verdad lo dejaras por mí? -le pregunté, aun sin creer por completo lo que me había dicho.

-Claro que sí. Eres mi esposo y también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Lo abrasé con fuerza. Estas eran las cosas que me hacían amar más y más a Harry. Siempre estaba pensando en el bien de los demás.

-Creo que te amo -le dijo besándolo con fuerza.

-Vaya, y yo pensaba que lo hacías desde antes de que nos casáramos -me dijo con aire juguetón-, pero no importa, yo te amo tanto que basta para los dos por el momento.

-Tonto -le dije besándolo.

-¿Sabes? -me dijo atrayéndome a su lado, mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestra habitación y se dedicaba a depositar besas en mi nuca, haciéndome suspirar en el proceso- Lo bueno de todo esto, es que cada día es como si pasara una eternidad.

-Para mí lo parece -le dije cuando me dio vuelta y me besó con ansiedad-. Deseo estar a tu lado a cada instante.

-Lo sé -me dijo llevándome a la cama y empezando a desnudarme lentamente-, por que yo mismo ardo en deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos a cada instante.

Me encanta cuando Harry se muestra de esta manera tan apasionada, me gusta cuando me toca de manera que hace que mi mente deje de pensar. Mi esposo es el ser más apasionado cuando se lo propone, y hace que mi mente deje de pensar cuando se trata de estar entre sus manos.

-Harry -su nombre salía de mi bosa de manera tan natural como lo era el respirar. Además, sabía cuanto calentaba a mi marido el que lo llamara en base a gemidos cuando sus dedos se encargaban de preparar mi entrada para recibir su miembro.

-Di que eres mío, Scorpius -me dijo sacándose los calzoncillos, única prenda que cubría su cuerpo a estas alturas. Su miembro estaba más alzado que nunca-. Di que eres mío.

-Lo soy, Harry -le dije abriendo las piernas con descaro, viendo la lujuria revolotear en sus ojos-. Soy sólo tuyo.

Estoy seguro que sentí un gruñido emerger de la garganta de mi esposo, segundos antes de que se enterrara en mí. Amo cuando hace esto, cuando se deja llevar cuando está conmigo.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al unisonó y quería que no terminara nunca, pero cada vez que su miembro golpeaba mi próstata me impulsaba a estar a un paso del orgasmo. Le dije que estaba cerca del final y él me besó con más hambre mientras entraba y salía más rápido que antes, aunque me costara creerlo. Es como si una bestia se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de Harry, cosa que no me molestaba para nada.

-Mi niño bello -me dijo al tiempo en que me llenaba con su semilla. Y hacía que yo terminara en medio de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis oídos zumbaban y mis ojos no hacían más que mostrarle puntitos de colores.

-Esto fue… genial -logré decir, cuando Harry sacó su pene de mi entrada.

-Lo fue -me abrazó con fuerza y creo que perdí el sentido.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que empezaron las clases y las cosas sobre nuestro matrimonio aun era cosa de la familia.

Harry me había dicho que agradecía, muy en el fondo de su alma, que mi padre fuera tan sobreprotector conmigo, por que sólo gracias a su gran cantidad de influencias, fue que pudimos mantener nuestro matrimonio entre cuatro paredes, por lo menos hasta que yo saliera del colegio. Ya después nos daba lo mismo que los demás lo supieran, pero ahora quería que yo pasara tranquilo mi ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Ahora lo importante era preparar las cosas para la fiesta de navidad. Este año, como los anteriores, lo pasaremos en Hogwarts, pero con la diferencia, que el año pasado Harry me había dado mi primer beso, y este año lo pasaríamos como una pareja formal y enlazada.

-¿En que piensas? -me preguntó Harry, que corregía exámenes en su escritorio, mientras yo terminaba unos informes que tenía que entregar mañana.

-Que por fin llegará navidad -le dijo suspirando-. Iré con Lily a comprar a Hogsmeade el sábado.

-Me acabas de robar a mi compradora compulsiva -me dijo divertido-¿Sabes lo que me propuso el año pasado par regalarte?

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunté curioso, esperando saber que cosa pasada por a cabeza de esa niña.

-En palabras suaves y que no ofendan… que te hiciera el amor.

-Que hija mas sabia tienes -le dije mientras caminaba hacia él, pero de un momento al otro me sentí mareado.

-¿Qué tienes?

No me di cuenta en que momento Harry se paró a mi lado, pero fue muy oportuno, por que en ese mismo momento me desmaye.

Creo que aun no puedo cerrar la boca, pero es que lo que me acaban de confirmar me dejó perplejo.

-¿Está segura, madame? -le preguntó Harry a la enfermera, que tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y me imagino que es por la cara de estupefacción que tiene mi marido.

-Lo estoy, Potter -se sacó los guantes de látex blanco que usó para revisarme y lo desechó en un papelero-. El joven Malfoy está embarazado.

-Potter -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, lo siento. Suelo olvidar cuando un de los profesores se casa con su alumno.

Creo que estoy completamente rojo, pero eso no parece ser problema para la mujer que se divierte a costa nuestra.

-Vaya -dijo Harry bajando los hombros. Y lo admito, me asusté por un segundo, por lo menos hasta que se volteó y se me tiró encima para besarme-. Gracias.

Yo le sonreí antes de besarlo de vuelta, sintiendo como la enfermera, por fin, nos dejaba un momento a solas.

Continuará...

Espero que sea de su agrado


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu juventud, mi experiencia y ellos**

 **Resumen** : Harry y Scorpius son una pareja de recién casados… pero ahora se les viene el mundo encima, cuando todos se enteren de su nuevo estado civil y el particular estado de Scorpius.

 **Categorías** : Harry Potter 

**Personajes** : Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy. 

**Géneros** : Humor, Romance 

**Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

 **Capitulo:** 3/4

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 **Contando la noticia**

De verdad, creo que en este momento me encantaría tener una cámara fotográfica muggle, por que sólo esta podría enmarcar la cara de James Potter.

-¿Embarazado? -preguntó aun sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de contarle mi esposo.

-Sí -le respondí, disfrutando del momento-, tengo dos meses y medio.

-Vaya -dijo cerrando la boca por fin -. Así que… -elevó sus cejas de manera sugestiva y yo ya sabía que lo venía-. Le pusieron empeño en la luna de miel, ¿Verdad?

-James -le advirtió Harry, pero yo sabía que el rojo de su rostro no era por molestia.

-Pero es que, papá, piénsalo desde mi punto de vista -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Me llamas para que los visite por que me tienen una noticia. Créeme que lo último que esperé escuchar es que dejaste embarazado a tu "joven" esposo. A tres meses del matrimonio y que tiene dos meses y medio -dijo divertido- ¿Todo un potro, verdad?

-¡James!

Creo que gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, por que en ese momento venía entrando Teddy, que se había retrasado en llegar con su pareja.

-No puedo creer que le hables así a tu padre.

-No es para tanto, amor -le dijo este idiota con tono empalagoso-. Asumo que escuchaste lo que dijimos.

-Sí, tengo muy buen oído y escuché tu resumen de los hechos -le dijo Teddy y luego se volteó para mirarnos-. Mis felicitaciones.

-Gracias -le dijimos los dos, mientras apretaba a mano de mi esposo.

-Apropósito… ¿Cuándo le dirán a los padres de Scorpius?

-No nos lo recuerdes -dijo Harry con aire abatido.

-¿Para que nos llamaste, papá?

Lily y Albus estaban sentados frente a nosotros. Habíamos decidido que lo mejor sería dar la noticia por partes. Los mayores, James y Teddy, ya se habían retirado, después de darnos mil y un consejos de cómo enfrentar a mis padres.

-Tenemos una noticia que darles -dijo Harry.

-Scorpius está embarazado -dijo Albus, y luego se largó a reír, seguido de las risitas disimuladas de Lily.

-De hecho… lo estoy -les dije mientras se reían, más por ver como es que reaccionaban.

Creo que esto me estaba causando más gracia que cualquier otra cosa, por que esto de ver reacciones que nunca antes había visto en ellos, era sumamente gracioso.

-¿Estas bromeando? -me preguntó Albus y yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo a la cara de idiota que tenía- ¡Sólo tienes diecisiete! -dijo alterado.

-¿Eso es un problema? -le preguntó Harry y yo sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo.

-¡Claro que es un problema! ¡Demonios, papá! Scorp aun está estudiando.

-¿No estás feliz por nosotros, Al? -le pregunté con voz apenada. Haciéndome el que me dolía mucho sus palabras, pero sabía que no era eso lo que de verdad sentía, sé que estaba preocupado por mí, y se lo agradecía.

-¡No es eso! -gritó desesperado- Entiendan que no es fácil.

-Deja de ser idiota -le dijo Lily y se acercó a abrasarme-. Te agradezco el que dejé de ser la menor. Ahora el bebé será el más pequeño y quizás mi padre se deje de poner tanta atención en las cosas que hago.

-Eso no pasará, así que quita esa idea de tu cabeza… además ¿Para que quieres que deje de poner atención en ti?

-Por que cada vez que un chico atractivo se me acerca, tú te pones como un perro guardián y los chicos salen corriendo.

-Cobardes -dijimos los tres y logramos que Lily rodara los ojos.

-Bien, creo que no me queda más que felicitarlos -dijo Albus, por fin.

-Me alegro que lo aceptes.

-Será difícil. Bien, es un tanto raro tener como padrastro a mi mejor amigo, sumémosle ahora el hecho de que estás esperando a mi futuro hermano…

-¡Oh… estas celoso! -le dijo abrasándolo, haciendo que tratara de alejarse lo mas posible de mi.

-¡Papá, dile a tu esposo que se controle!

Yo sólo reía divertido y luego me senté en las piernas de Harry.

-¿Cómo le harán para contarle a tus padres y abuelos?

Otra vez la preguntita, y yo aun no sabía como hacerlo.

-¡Te mato!

Bien, no esperaba que mi padre se tomara la noticia para bien, pero que se pusiera a lanzar hechizos contra mi esposo, eso si que no estaba en mis planes.

-¡Papá, detente ahora mismo! -le grité mientras me ponía entre él y Harry.

-¡Scorpius! -me gritaron los dos y saltaron a revisarme.

-¿Pueden dejar eso? No me pasó nada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrometerte en medio de un duelo? -me preguntó mi papá.

-No era un duelo. Estabas hechizando a mi marido.

-Maldita la hora en que te dejé hacer esa locura. No sé en que estuve que te permití hacerlo.

-No era mucho lo que podías hacer, Malfoy.

-Harry, por favor -le dije poniendo una mano en su pecho, para que no se lanzara ahora él contra quien me dio la vida-. Papá, esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

-¡Fue demasiado temprano!

-Ya basta, Draco -dijo mi abuelo desde su lugar en su sillón estilo trono, y desde el cual no se había movido, ni siquiera para saludar a mi marido.

-Pero, padre…

-¿Qué sacarías ahora, Draco? No paraste esta locura en un principio, no podrás hacerlo ahora que Scorpius está esperando un bebé.

-¿Y tú, mamá, no me dirás nada?

-Sólo espero que seas feliz, hijo. Si un hijo es lo que necesitaban para reforzar su unión, me alegro por ti.

Sabía que mi madre diría algo por el estilo, ella es así.

-Abuela…

-No hay nada que pueda salir de mi boca como para molestarte, Scorpius.

Adoro a mi abuela, ella siempre tiene algo que decir que me llene de satisfacción.

-Entonces… ¿Algo positivo que decirme, padre? -le pregunté encarándolo.

-Sólo espero que no sufras, hijo.

-Mi marido me ama, tengo una familia que me ama y me protege ¿Cómo podría sufrir? -le pregunté antes de abrazarlo. Sabía que esto sería muy difícil para él, pero es fuerte, lo superaría.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu juventud, mi experiencia y ellos**

 **Resumen** : Harry y Scorpius son una pareja de recién casados… pero ahora se les viene el mundo encima, cuando todos se enteren de su nuevo estado civil y el particular estado de Scorpius.

 **Categorías** : Harry Potter

 **Personajes** : Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

 **Capitulo:** 4/4

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 **Descubiertos**

Por fin tendremos un tiempo para nosotros. Después de todo el alboroto con lo de mi embarazo, las cosas estuvieron un tanto tensas con mi padre, pero se dio cuenta que no puede hacer nada al respecto. Soy tan feliz con Harry que nada podría arruinar este momento.

-¡Cuidado!

Me duele la cabeza. Siento que todo me da vuelta, pero no estoy en el suelo. Abro los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Cómo estás, Scorp? -me pregunta Albus que está a mi lado.

-¿Qué me pasó? -le pregunté, tratando de acordarme de algo que no podía recordar.

-Un idiota de tercero estaba practicando con sus amigos unos hechizos y uno de ellos te golpeó por la espalda.

Era eso lo que no recordaba, pero entonces me llené de pánico.

-Mi bebé -dije poniendo mi mano en mi vientre, en esa elevación que albergaba a mi hijo.

-No te preocupes, mi papá estaba a unos pasos de ti y reaccionó a tiempo para alcanzarte antes de caer en una mala posición, así que no pasó nada con el bebé.

-Gracias, Merlín -dije aliviado.

-Por fin despertaste -me dijo Harry, que venía entrando a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, mi amor -le dije cuando llegó y me besó.

-Eso es bueno.

Noté que la cara de mi marido no era la más tranquila y sabía que no era por el accidente.

-Dime que es lo que pasa -le dije al notarlo intranquilo.

-Creo que exageré -se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó-. Tuve tanto miedo, Scorp. Te vi caer y sólo te atrapé cuando ya estabas inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Harry Potter? -le pregunté notándolo incomodo.

-Mi papá se puso histérico cuando no te podía hacer reaccionas. Había más alumnos y profesores en el lugar y mi papá no encontró nada mejor que decirme que debían llevarte a la enfermería para saber como estaba el bebé.

Jadeé. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Ahora todos saben de mi embarazo.

-Sí, lo saben -dijo Daniel entrando en la enfermería.

-¿Tan malo es como para que hayas venido a verlo? -preguntó Al, y Harry y yo alzamos las cejas. ¿Estarían peleados?

-No quiero discutir ahora, Al, mucho menos frente a tu padre.

-¿Qué es lo que se dice? -le pregunté, tratando de que Harry no preguntara. Ellos tenían que resolver sus propios problemas.

-Ya se sabe en todo Hogwarts que estás embarazado. De hecho, es la noticia del año -dijo con ironía.

-¿Qué más pasa? -preguntó Harry, al escuchar el tono del chico.

-Dicen que el niño es de Al.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritamos los tres. Esto de pasar tanto tiempo junto nos está haciendo mal.

-No puedo desmentir nada, por que como a Al no se le conoce pareja.

-¡Por favor! ¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?

-¿Me podrían decir que es lo que pasa aquí? -preguntó Harry y se notaba molesto.

-Terry Oranthe se le insinuó a Al. Como saben que no tiene pareja…

-Eso es ridículo. Yo jamás los tomaría en cuenta.

-¿Los tomarías? -vi como una vena palpitaba en la frente de Daniel- ¿Ahora son más?

-Por favor, Dan -le dijo acercándose a nuestro profesor asistente y le abrazó-. Sólo te amo a ti.

-Ya basta -dijo Harry-. Cualquier demostración de cariño, lo más alejado de mí vista.

Yo me divertía enormemente con todo esto, pero ahora el asunto era ver como lo resolveríamos.

Lo admito, estoy terriblemente nervioso por lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante. Y sé que no será para nada tranquilo. Con seis meses de embarazo, gracias a las túnicas no se notaba, pero ahora, que estamos tan cerca de que terminen las clases, me siento incomodo.

Recién hoy saldré de la enfermería. No me dejaron salir en toda la noche por que me querían tener en observación. Indicaciones de madame Pomfrey que no me dejaría ir si es que no dejaban claro los análisis que no tenía absolutamente nada.

Ahora estaba frente a las puertas del gran comedor y tendré que enfrentar la mirada de todos sobre mí.

-¿Lo que se dice por ahí es verdad? -me preguntó Marco antes de que entrara al comedor. Yo me había quedado con la mano la puerta abierta y sentía la mirada de todo el mundo en nosotros.

-Sí. Estoy embarazado -traté de entrar, pero me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Y lo de Potter?

-¿Qué cosa? -hace tanto tiempo que pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar, que no me preparé nunca para la verdad.

-¿Qué el bebé que esperas es de Potter?

Wow, él está siendo tremendamente directo con respecto a esto, pero no me amedrenta ni nada por el estilo. Yo quería torturarlos un poco. Esto del embarazo me estaba volviendo un poco sádico en cuento a los que me rodeaban.

-Sí.

Ahí se armó un pandemonio como nunca se había presentado en Hogwarts.

-Joven Malfoy, por favor, arregle este enredo antes de que los alumnos se confundan más -me dijo el director que estaba a mi lado. Realmente no sé en que momento se me acercó.

-Bien -dijo mirando adentro del comedor, buscando a mi familia, y noté como Harry se acercaba con Daniel desde la mesa de profesores, mientras que Albus y Lily venían de sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Tanto misterio para decir que eres novio de Potter? -me preguntó Marco, con evidente resentimiento.

-No soy "novio de Potter", Marco -le dije para que se dejara de molestar, estaba molesto y se podía notar, lo sé-. Estoy casado con un Potter.

Y ahí si se armó una más grande, todos hablando de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba tan entretenido en este momento que quería que se ampliara, pero alguien rompió mi burbuja.

-Scorpius -mis padres estaban parados en la entrada también. Esto ya parecía una reunión familia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos enteramos de que tuviste un accidente, hijo -dijo mi madre, que no se separaba de papá.

-Arregla esto ahora, Potter, o lo haré yo mismo.

Me volteé a ver a Harry y este miraba molesto a papá. ¿Habrán discutido de nuevo mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Es verdad -dijo Harry y se acercó para tomar mi mano. Podía notar la mirada de todo el mundo sobre nosotros-, pero no es lo que todos creen.

-Harry…

Llamé a mi marido y todos jadearon al escucharme llamarlo por su nombre y no su titulo, algo que nunca había hecho antes de este momento en público.

-Yo soy el esposo de Scorpius, y el padre de su hijo -muchos gritos se escucharon en el gran comedor y otros jadeos-, nos casamos unas semanas después del cumpleaños de Scorpius, hace ocho meses.

Todos tenían sus ojos sobre nosotros y yo estaba en las nubes mirando a Harry actuar de esa manera. Realmente lo amaba.

-Ahora que todo esta aclarado, vuelvan a sus lugares y terminen su desayuno.

Todos se fueron a sentar, unos más reticentes que otros.

-Ahora ya saben que eres mi padrastro y no mi novio -dijo Al, para darme un abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Daniel.

Otra gama de exclamaciones se desató, claro, esto era esperable, porque todo el mundo sabía que Al estaba enamorado de Daniel desde que entró a Hogwarts, pero nadie sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Bien, veo que estas bien, y no es necesario sacarte de este lugar para llevarte a San Mungo.

-Y aunque así fuera, Malfoy -dijo Harry-, esa es mi responsabilidad.

Puedo jurar que vi rayitos salir de los ojos de mi padre y Harry y enfrentarse en medio de ellos.

-No te preocupes, cariño -me dijo mi madre antes de darme un abrazo -. Es cosa de tiempo para que se acostumbre.

-Voy a cumplir un año casado, madre -dije suspirando, pero por lo menos se fueron dejándonos en paz.

Harry me tomó de la mano y caminamos fuera del comedor, dejando atrás todos los molestos ruidos de los demás.

-Creo que esto es bueno -me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, mientras acariciaba mi vientre-. Ahora podré abrasarte cuando quiera.

-Eso no es verdad -le dije divertido-. Aun eres mi profesor y se nos viene algo grande mañana.

-Lo sé -dijo dejándome un beso en el cuello-. Empezaran a llegar las lechuzas y peticiones de entrevistas.

-Bien -dije con algo de malicia-, estás acostumbrado a eso, ¿Verdad?

-No me lo recuerdes -me dijo dándome vuelta para poder besarme con mas clama-. Te amo, Scorpius Potter.

-Yo también te amo -le dije divertido, no me acostumbraba a llevar su apellido, pero que más da. El tiempo me ayudaría, tanto a mí como a los demás para asumir la situación. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré junto a mi amor.

Fin

n/a: Lamento mucho la demora, pero no me di cuenta de que no estaba publicado el final, de hecho, lo había trasladado a una carpeta en que tengo las publicaciones listas y por eso no lo subí.

En fin…

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije en un principio, está escrito hace mucho y por fin lo terminé de publicar.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
